My TOP 10 horror movie kills
by HorrorLover13
Summary: I have a lot of favorite kills, but here are some of my top ten! Comment some you liked, or wished I had put!


Hey guys! I'm just gonna name off some of my FAVORITE kills in some of my FAVORITE horror movies, and why! Comment some of the kills you liked, or some you thought I should have included.

 **10\. The Grady Girls (The Shining)**

Alright, I know, I Know. Why would I put THIS one? You never see the kill happen, just a small flash of it, and talk of it, and that's about it! Well, because I thought this one deserved credit because, it was kind of cool, I mean, not little girls getting killed by their own father, but the way they did it, and from Danny's point of view! *Flash* Little girls standing there *Flash* Little girls brutally murdered by axe. It was INCREDIBLY creepy, and I guess, that's what I loved about it.

* * *

 **9\. Yoko (The Grudge)**

Yep, I went there. After I saw Yoko, the caretaker of the old woman who lived in (unknown to the viewers yet) Kayako and Toshio's old home, I knew we wouldn't be seeing much of her after this scene. She hears meows and growls, and instead of just staying behind with the old lady, she goes to check it out. She crawls up into the attic, and we get the legendary jumpscare (that scared the living CRAP out of me) and soon, the scene cuts away, which leaves us wondering WHAT HAPPENED. We see her a couple of scenes later, her back turned to the screen, covered in blood, her hair dropped. Her friend, and a worker, asks her if she's alright. Then, something drops. It's a piece of bone. Her jaw. Finally, she turns around, and we see EXACTLY what Kayako is capable of. Her jaw is ripped out, and her tongue is waving about.

* * *

 **8\. Stan (IT 1990 mini-series)**

Ok, This one was pretty cool, but pretty sad too. Stan Uris, one of the Lucky Seven, now happily married and trying to have a couple of kids, is just watching TV with his wife, until he gets the legendary call from his old friend, Mike. The moment Stan gets the news That Pennywise is back, his face falls, and he becomes pale as a sheet. He shakily hangs up the phone, before he tells his wife he's going to go take a bath, and he soon disappears upstairs. His wife, sort of suspicious after a while, goes upstairs, and shakily opens the door, only to scream in horror. There, Stan is, his arms sliced wide open, his eyes wide, and on the wall, is writing in his own blood. "IT". 2 seconds later... me: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **7\. Lynda (Halloween 1978)**

Alright, for some reason, I found this kill HILARIOUS. I mean, honestly. She thought the guy that was almost a foot taller than her boyfriend, was her boyfriend? Seriously? Anyway, after "flashing"(No idea why Randy and his friends reacted so much on Scream. It never showed her breasts) "Bob" She puts on a shirt and gets a call from Laurie, who is across the street. Lynda begins to make fun of Laurie, not knowing Michael is stalking up behind her. Then, he strikes, grabbing the phone cord, and wrapping it around the girl's throat. Laurie hears gagging and choking sounds, and just passes it off as Lynda passing off sexual jokes. I was nearly DYING of laughter. (No pun intended.)

* * *

 **6\. Elise (Insidious)**

Alright alright, shut up, I know what you're thinking. Seriously? THIS one? Well EXCUUUUUUSE ME but this was a pretty interesting movie! Anyway, this kill was at the end, you know, where Dalton is back, and Josh is too... or is he? Elise and him have a little chat, before he hands her the pictures from his childhood. But she notices something, and she quickly grabs the camera, and takes a picture, only to be terrified by the result. All before Josh begins to freaking STRANGLE her to death! That's when you realize... That's not Josh. It just made my jaw drop!

* * *

 **5\. Miss Collins (Carrie 1976)**

This one, made me freaking MAD. Miss Collins was one of my favorite characters, and when she was killed, I wanted to strangle Chris. Just the look on Miss Collins' face when Poor Carrie was covered in pigs blood, just... augh it made me wanna cry! But sadly, Carrie, now humiliated, and hallucinating, had no idea what Miss Collins felt. That's one of the reasons that she cut her teacher in half with a basketball hoop holder. I wasn't mad at Carrie! I was mad at the director! This kill made me so angry and hurt, I usually have to skip it. But why did I put it as one of my to kills? I'll ALWAYS remember it.

* * *

 **4\. Miss Kettlewell (Child's Play 2)**

You knew this was coming. YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING. This kill, made me leap up, and scream. Finally, a kill I can relate to! I mean, admit it, we've all wanted to take a basketball pump and yardstick to our Teachers at some point. Miss Kettlewell, who had just left the room, comes back to find Andy is not at his desk where she told him to stay. Hearing noises in the closet and thinking it's him, she unlocks the closet door, and searches for the young boy. Then, our favorite killer doll strikes, stabbing her in the chest with the basketball pump, and sending her flying backwards into a few desks. She looks to the closet, and then she sees him. Chucky, holding a yardstick, is stalking towards her. "Youuuu've been veeeeeeery naughty, Miss Kettlewell." Annnnd, that's all she wrote.

* * *

 **3\. The Poking Jock (Freddy Vs Jason)**

Yep. Had to. This kill... just... Jason became my hero. While these two jerky jocks are getting drunk and high (breaking rule number 2 boys), they turn around, and see our favorite Crystal Lake Killer, Jason. But of course, they are too high and drunk to notice, so they just think he's a kid that goes to their school. They make fun of him, and the blonde jock pokes him repeatedly. "Invite only cornpoke! And you. Weren't. Invi-" Then, Jason grabs the guy by the head, and twists it 360' style. The finishing touch? He pokes the guy's body to the ground.

* * *

 **2\. Glen (A Nightmare on Elm Street, 1984)**

Ok, this kill... It just... oh god. Glen is watching the boobtube on TV, while listening to music on his headphones, not knowing his girlfriend, Nancy, is trying to warn him. Then, Glen begins to do something his girlfriend WARNED HIM not to do. He begins to drift off to sleep. His mother comes and talks to him, they gave a little cute mother-son moment, she then wishes him good night, and walks out. Nancy tries to get him to stop, but her mother locks her in. Then, Glen's TV signs off. (Channel KRGR, *rimshot*) And then, it happens. Freddy's arm wraps around the poor teen's waist, yanking both him and his tv with him. That's the last we see if Johnny Depp. That is, until the waterfall of (ok, I admit, way too muvh, but pretty cool) blood.

* * *

 _ **And the Number One Kill is...**_

 _ **#1. CASEY BECKER (Scream)**_

Ohhh yeah. This kill, nearly made me pee myself. I LOVED it. This girl, named Casey is at home alone, while her parents are gone out for dinner. She's about to watch a scary movie, with popcorn and everything, until she gets a phone call. The caller claims they dialed a wrong number, and then Casey hangs up. But soon, she gets another call. And another. And another. Each call more frightening than the last, until finally, the caller threatens, and begins to taunt her. He commands that she look out on the back porch, and she finds, her football player boyfriend, Steve, tied up, and badly beaten. The caller threatens to kill him, that is, unless Casey plays a horror movie trivia game with him. Casey, now in hysterics from fear, hesitantly agrees. She thankfully gets the first question right, about Michael Myers. Then, there comes the second question. "Who was the killer, in Friday the 13th?" Casey immeadieatly says "Jason. But, sadly, if you know your horror movies, you know that it was PAMELA Voorhees. Because of her mistake, Steve ends up gutted to death, still tied to the lawn chair. Casey begins to hyperventilate, and grabs a knife, before the caller asks one final question. "Which door am I at?" The killer uses a lawn chair to break in, causing Casey to run and hide. She sees the killer running through the house, through the smoke from the popcorn, and she rushes outside, looking for help. Unfortunately, like all horror movies, the killer catches up. He covers her mouth, and plunges the knife straight in her chest. She punches him, and gets away, all before the killer tries to strangle her. But once again she gets away, only to see her parents are just now arriving home, chatting happily. She weakly tries to get their attention, but her pipes are weak from the strangulation. The killer grabs her, and she's just too weak to do anything. The part that really got me, was when she takes off his mask. Her eyes widen, andyou realize, she knew the killer. Meanwhile, her parents find their house has been broken into, and that their daughter is missing. The parents frantically search for the daughter, and when Casey's mother is about to call the police, she then realizes something. Her daughter is on the line. She can hear her daughter begging for mercy, and saying her name, while stabbing sounds are heard. The father begs his wife to go to their neighbors, the McKenzie's (Halloween Cameo) as the call ends. The mother, now terrified, slowly walks outside, before she lets out a blood curdling scream, causing the father to rush out, only to freeze in terror. There his daughter id, covered in blood, her entrails on the ground, hanging from their backyard tree. Oh sweet jesus! That gave me chills.


End file.
